Exception
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU/Gadis itu menyadari kalau hatinya sudah ditarik oleh dua gelombang berbeda. Satu gelombang yang tenang dan sejalan dengannya, satu lagi gelombang yang mungkin akan sedikit menguras kesabarannya. Pengecualian, adalah kata kuncinya./I'm back :D
1. Medical One

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Rated : T untuk amannya.  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Staring : Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warning : OOC, AU, abal, geje. Typo, kemungkinan typo error. Marga Sai, Sarutobi.**

**Anonymus : disabled  
**

**Just enjoy**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

_**Untuk apa kamu menolong pemuda buta itu?**_

_**...**_

_**Aku hanya merasa, dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang..**_

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Presenting : **

**Exception**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Medical One**

.

* * *

.

.

Bunyi cicit nyaring dari anak burung di atas pohon Ek yang menjadi melody pengantar manusia dalam menjalani kesehariannya. Mengusik, namun mengalun merdu. Pohon Ek besar dengan akar yang kuat, serta daun yang lebat, memberi kesan rindang dari Matahari terik di atas kepala, walau pohon itu hanya berdiri sendiri, menjadi titik tengah taman kota ini. Tak jauh dari sana, sosok beberapa anak kecil sedang berlari pun terlihat. Tertawa, saling mengejar, berlari. Bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

Beberapa daun kering berserakan di sekitar pohon Ek besar itu. Sementara sosok Kakek tua renta tengah memegang sapu, mengayunkannya, mengarahkan ceceran daun kering berserakan itu ke satu arah. Tak perduli akan orang-orang yang lalu lalang, dan terkadang menendang tumpukan daun kering yang ia kumpulkan, dan membuatnya harus bekerja keras dua kali. Dan ia hanya bisa mendesah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali mengayun sapunya.

Tepat di sebelahnya, ada sebuah bangku taman tua terbuat dari kayu, dengan pegangan tangan dari besi yang berbentuk flora. Panjangnya sekitar satu meter, cukup di duduki dua orang dewasa. Dan sosok gadis dengan kaus putih gombrang yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana pendek hitam yang memberi kesan sporty, ditambah sepatu kets putih yang menjaga kakinya, duduk dengan kaki menyilang di atasnya.

Hanya seorang gadis yang tampaknya tak terlalu memperhatikan kegiatan di lingkungan taman ini. Seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku taman, yang tepat berada di bawah pohon Ek rindang, bersebelahan dengan sosok kakek tua yang sedang menyapu itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku yang entah pada halaman berapa ia membukanya. Yang jelas, buku itu terbuka tepat di tengahnya. Jemari lentik gadis berambut merah muda itu pun kemudian membalik halaman buku tua bersampul merah itu.

Di sebelah kiri gadis bermata emerald itu duduk, beberapa buku dapat di dapati, bertumpuk, menunggu di baca. Tangan kanan gadis itu tiba-tiba bergerak mendekati bibirnya. Kemudian di sadari raut wajahnya berubah. Menguap. Gadis itu menguap. Kemudian tangan kirinya merah sesuatu di atas buku-bukunya, sebuah kertas kaku yang kemudian ia selipkan di antara buku yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu menutup bukunya, meletakkannya di sebelah kirinya, bersama dengan buku-buku lainnya. Tangannya bertaut, dan direntangkan. Terlihat sangat lelah.

Mata emeraldnya mulai menyapu sekelilingnya, mengabsen satu-satu benda yang dapat ia temui di depan matanya. Rambut merah mudanya yang hanya sebahu panjangnya itu berayun lembut, disapu angin. Kapan lagi ia bisa menemukan suasana sesejuk ini di tengah kota, selain di taman ini?

Haruno Sakura.

Nama yang tergurat di atas sampul buku merah di tumpukan teratas buku-buku miliknya. Tulisan menyambung yang setiap guratannya ditulis oleh seseorang yang jemarinya sudah sangat lentur. Nama yang tergurat, menandakan milik siapakah buku tersebut.

Gadis itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian mata emeraldnya berhenti pada sosok kakek tua yang masih mengumpulkan ceceran daun kering berwarna coklat terang itu. Kemudian rambut Sakura kembali mengayun, menandakan angin datang menggodanya lagi. Daun dari atas pohon pun mulai berjatuhan lagi. Dan sekali lagi, Kakek tua itu mendesah menggerlingkan mata tuanya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis abu-abu pada batasnya.

Gadis itu perlahan berdiri, berjalan satu langkah, dan kemudian berjongkok untuk memunguti ceceran daun yang baru berjatuhan tadi. gerakan, atau tindakan yang sanggup membuat sang Kakek tua beruban itu menoleh, menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan hanya bisa diam menatap gadis yang rela mengulurkan tangan indahnya hanya sekedar untuk memunguti sampah berceceran.

Sehelai..

Dua helai..

Sampai akhirnya tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu penuh. Kemudian Sakura berdiri, berjalan ke arah tumpukan yang semula di jadikan satu titik temu oleh sang Kakek tua, dan kemudian melempar semua ceceran daun kering yang ia kumpulkan di atasnya. Sang Kakek masih diam, menatap apa yang dilakukan sang gadis muda dalam diam.

Kemudian gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini dapat menatap lurus sang Kakek. Sudut bibirnya ditarik, kemudian gadis itu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di udara. "Melelahkan ya Pak, jika bekerja sendiri.."

Kakek tua itu terperangah. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan gadis itu adalah hal yang sangat langka. Membantu seorang Kakek tua penjaga taman untuk mengumpulkan ceceran daun kering? Oh itu adalah hal yang sangat membosankan dan buang-buang waktu. Tapi gadis di depannya, bahkan mengulurkan tangannya sendiri untuk membantunya. Langka, gadis ini bukan gadis sembarangan.

Kakek itu tersenyum, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan hangat. "Siapa namamu, gadis muda?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "Nama saya Sakura. Kalau bapak?"

"Panggil saja saya Kakek Tua.." si Kakek tua kembali tersenyum. Tangannya terayun lagi, kembali menyapu ceceran daun kering di sekitarnya. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh tiga tahun.." Sakura kembali berjongkok, mengumpulkan dedaunan berwarna coklat terang itu di tangan kirinya.

"Mahasiswi?" Kakek tua itu melirik sang gadis dengan sudut matanya, penasaran dengan pribadi yang membuatnya kagum dalam satu menit.

"Baru saja saya mendapatkan izin praktek, Kek." Sakura berdiri, kembali mendekati tumpukan daun tadi, dan melemparkan daun-daun kering di tangannya.

"Fakultas apa?" si Kakek masih penasaran, kemudian ia mengarahkan sapunya mendekat ke arah titik point yang semula dijadikannya sebagai tempat berkumpulnya sampah organik ini.

"Kedokteran, Kek.." si gadis berambut merah muda menepuk-nepukkan tangannya kembali di udara. Membersihkan tangannya dari pecahan kecil daun kering yang dipungutnya.

"Dari Universitas mana, Nona?"Kakek itu menyapukan dedaunan kering itu sekaligus, menandakan jam kerjanya selesai.

"Universitas Tokyo." Sakura menarik nafas segar. Ada sedikitnya rasa bangga saat ia ucapkan nama itu.

Si Kakek menggerling, masih penasaran. "Itu Universitas nomor satu di Tokyo. Kau pasti sangat cerdas.."

"Saya hanya beruntung Kek, kalau tidak ada beasiswa pasti saya tidak akan bisa bersekolah di situ," ucap Sakura pelan, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Kemudian ditariknya lagi udara baru. Kemudian matanya menyorot ke arah bangunan putih besar dengan ratusan kaca, yang bertepatan di sebelah taman, tempatnya. "Di tempat itulah, saya nantinya bekerja, Kek.."

Sang Kakek tua ikut menoleh, menatap bangunan putih yang jauh di belakangnya. "Hi Hospital? Beruntung sekali. Jarang anak muda sepertimu bisa diterima bekerja di sana. Kau pasti gadis cerdas."

Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk membalas pernyataan sang Kakek tua. "Kakek berlebihan. Saya hanya kebetulan beruntung dapat bekerja di HH."

Si Kakek tersenyum, menemukan sosok pribadi unik yang langka di depan matanya. "Cucuku pasti akan merasa beruntung bila bertemu denganmu, nona Sakura.."

Sakura tersenyum, kini ia berlajan menghampiri bangku taman yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Kemudian Sakura meraih tas selempang kulit kecilnya yang berbentuk bulat , yang sudah sangat tua, dan kemudian, mengambil tumpukan buku-buku yang akan dibacanya. "Maaf Kek, sepertinya saya sudah harus pergi ke HH. Saya masih harus mengurus penerimaan saya di situ. Lain kali mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lagi di taman ini.."

Si Kakek tersenyum, mengangkat topi usang berwarna abu-abu model retro yang senada dengan sweater dan celananya. "Ya mungkin. Beruntung bisa bertemu dengan gadis langka sepertimu, Nona Haru—"

"Sakura, hanya Sakura." Sakura meralat ucapan si Kakek, kemudian nyengir. "Saya permisi dulu."

Kakek tadi mengangguk, mempersilahkan gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu untuk pergi. Sang gadis membalik badannya, berjalan menyusuri paping blok taman menuju pintu keluar.

Kakek itu memakai topinya lagi. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang semula diduduki Sakura. Dan Kakek tua itu pun duduk di sebelah tempat yang Sakura duduki semula. Ia melepas topinya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang sudah beruban semuanya itu. "Pasti cucuku akan senang bertemu gadis seperti Haruno Sakura, di tempat bekerjanya."

.

.

.

Higienis. Kesan pertama yang mungkin kau dapat saat memasuki ruangan putih, dengan bau alcohol dan obat-obatan. Lampu neon yang menyala terus meski jendela juga bersinar karena terik Matahari di luar ruangan. Lantai porselen yang putih dan mengkilat saat kita menjejakkan kaki di sana. Gemeretuk manis suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai porselen itu, menjadi melody khas tersendiri dari gedung yang memiliki nama Hi Hospital.

Beberapa langkah kau memasuki gedung ini, maka dapat ditemui kursi tunggu yang entah berapa puluh jumlahnya, ditata sejajar dan terlihat rapih. Beberapa orang nampak memenuhi tempat yang seperti aula ini dengan fokus pada meja setinggi dada manusia yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Sosok dengan rambut bercepol pirang berdiri di belakang meja tersebut, memakai baju putih, dan topi putih yang menandakan ia salah satu dari seorang perawat di sana.

Yamanaka Ino, nama yang tetera pada name tag terbuat dari plakat kuningan bertuliskan hitam yang timbul. Gadis manis dengan iris mata sewarna laut itu terlihat sibuk menangani sosok Bapak tua berambut putih—entah uban atau sengaja dicat, yang nampak kesal akan sesuatu.

"Maaf, Pak, tapi kami tidak bisa mendahulukan istri Bapak Jiraiya. Di dalam ruang ICU sudah ada Ibu Chiyo yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.." ucap sang gadis berambut pirang tegas.

"Tapi istri saya mau melahirkan!" si Bapak tua dengan tato garis merah pada wajahnya itu berseru, membuat perhatian beberapa orang di lobi rumah sakit ini teralih. Tangan kanan Bapak itu begerak, telunjuknya menunjuk gadis perawat berambut pirang itu. "Kamu hanya bekerja di sini kan? Mana penanggung jawabmu! Biar saya laporkan!"

Ino terkesiap. Mulutnya menganga. Sosok gadis berambut coklat dengan dua cepol di samping Ino pun ikut terdiam. Kemudian gadis itu beralih ke sisi Ino, mencoba membantu Ino. "Tapi Pak, begitulah prosedur kami. Selalu mendahulukan yang lebih darurat. Ibu Tsunade sudah diperiksa oleh Dokter Sarutobi, dan kami diberitahu kalau Nyonya Tsunade diperkirakan akan melahirkan sekitar setengah jam lagi, Pak."

BRAK!

Sukses. Kini semua penghuni lobi rumah sakit ini terfokus pada sosok Bapak berambut putih panjang dengan kemeja abu-abu berdasi hitam, dan celana hitam yang gombrang tengah mendaratkan tangan kanannya di atas meja kayu jati tinggi itu. "Mana sih penanggung jawabnya? Tidak tahu apa kalau—"

"Permisi, Pak."

Si Bapak tua menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan kaus putih gombrang dan celana hitam pendek tengah menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Siapa kamu?"

"Saya, hanya pengunjung di sini.." gadis itu memutar bola mata emeraldnya, tersenyum manis.

"Lalu apa urusanmu denganku?" si Bapak tua berseru lagi. Kini hening semakin melekkat pada gedung yang semula ramai oleh suara gemeretuk sepatu atau suara orang lalu lalang ini.

"Saya hanya merasa, harus memberitahukan sesuatu pada Bapak.." ucap Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda ini, kemudian menarik tangannya, menautkannya di depan. "Sebelum Bapak berteriak mencari penanggung jawab dari rumah sakit ini, bisakah Bapak perhatikan sekeliling Bapak? Atau membaca berbagai macam larangan yang ditempel di berbagai macam tempat di gedung ini?"

"Larangan apa yang kau maksud?" Bapak itu mulai memelankan suaranya.

Sakura mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang, di mana jauh di belakang Sakura, ada sebuah tanda larangan bergaris merah. Dilarang Ribut.

Bapak itu diam. Matanya kemudian menatapi gadis cantik berambut merah muda ini dari atas ke bawah. "Siapa kamu? Berani berkata seperti itu pada saya! Kamu tahu siapa saya?"

"Saya tahu." Sosok di belakang Jiraiya tampak menyela, kemudian tersenyum. "Bapak ini Direktur Marketing di Hi Hospital, kan? Bapak Jiraiya?"

"Iya!" Bapak itu menoleh, melirik sosok pemuda yang sepertinya baru datang. Rambut hitam dengan mata yang sewarna. Jas putih khas Dokter pun melekat di tubuhnya. Pada name tag-nya tertulis, Dr. Sarutobi Sai. Pucat. Wajah Bapak tua yang semula dipenuhi aura kemenangan itu, memucat. Bapak itu tersenyum menang. "Dan siapa kau?"

"Saya?" Pemuda dengan jas putih khas Dokter itu tersenyum. "Hanya seorang dokter yang bekerja di sini."

"Bukan itu yang saya maksud!" si Bapak meninggikan lagi suaranya. "Siapa namamu?"

Sai memutar bola matanya, menaikkan alisnya. Matanya terlihat seakan tak ingin memberitahu identitasnya. Sakura tersenyum, tahu dengan siapa gadis itu berhadapan. "Dokter Sarutobi Sai, pewaris tunggal Hi Hospital."

"Err maafkan..—"

"Saya hanya seorang Dokter yang bekerja di sini, Pak." Sai tersenyum, kemudian melirik ke arah dan kembali tersenyum. Berterimakasih akan kebaikannya, mungkin.

Bapak tua itu membungkuk, memberi hormat pada gadis bermarga Haruno di hadapannya. "Maafkan kelancangan—"

"Sut," Sakura berbisik. "Dilarang ribut, Pak."

Sakura tersenyum, bermaksud meninggalkan Bapak tua itu. Terkesiap, Jiraiya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan sikap Sakura dan Sai. Sakura kini meninggalkan Jiraiya, menghampiri Dokter muda yang barusan membantunya. Tangan Sakura terulur, hendak berjabat tangan. "Halo, Dokter Sarutobi.."

Sai meraih uluran tangan Sakura, menjabatnya. "Halo juga, Dokter Haruno. Selamat bergabung dengan Hi Hospital."

Tautan kedua tangan itu terlepas. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tersenyum terpaksa. "Maaf, karena dapat panggilan yang tiba-tiba, saya tidak menggunakan pakaian yang formal.."

Sai tersenyum, beralih ke sisi Sakura. "Santai saja. Saya yang memanggil anda kok. Sebenarnya urusannya tidak penting sekali. Tapi ada beberapa berkas yang belum lengkap datanya, dan datanya harus segera diisi, Dokter Ha—"

"Cukup Sakura."

Sai menoleh, mendapati gadis bergelar Dokter di sebelahnya tengah tersenyum manis. Sai mengangkat alisnya. "Dan datanya, harus segera diisi, Sakura.."

"Baiklah, Dokter Sai," Sakura nyengir.

Kemudian, entah sejak kapan, mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor putih dengan jendela di samping kanan dan kiri, serta lampu neon putih yang masih terus menyala pada bagian atas. Berbincang. Itu yang di lakukan oleh Sai dan Sakura. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, saling menyahut hangat. Tak perduli akan kikikan kecil dari para perawat berkostum putih yang tersenyum melihat keakraban dua orang yang seakan sudah lama saling mengenal ini.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam koridor baru, dan Sai masih mengiringinya dengan setia, sekaligus menuntun Sakura menuju ruangannya yang lumayan jauh dari lobi rumah sakit. Jendela demi jendela. Langkah kaki mereka terdengar seakan melody yang mengalun merdu di koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai ini. Masih berbincang hangat. Sakura nyengir. "Sai berarti kakak kelasku di Universitas Tokyo, ya?"

"Iya," Sai tersenyum lebar. Khasnya. "Sakura pasti orang yang hebat, bisa kuliah di Universitas nomor satu seperti itu.."

"Tidak kok." Sakura tersenyum, menunduk. "Kalau tidak ada beasiswa, pasti saya tidak akan bisa sekolah di sana."

"Loh?" Sai terkesiap. Ditatapnya gadis berperawakan mungil di sampingnya. "Memangnya—"

"KELUAR KAU!"

Langkah Sakura dan Sai terhenti. Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura berlari, menyusuri koridor putih dengan jendela pada samping kiri, dan pintu-pintu kamar pada samping kanan yang berurutan letaknya. Instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus mendatangi asal keributan tadi. Berlari, masih berlari sampai akhirnya mata emeraldnya mendapati vas bunga terlempar keluar dari pintu kamar yang letaknya hanya sekitar dua meter darinya.

PRANG!

"Keluar!"

Sakura perlahan menghampiri pintu kayu mengkilat yang sudah terbuka ke arah dalam. Matanya tak mengindahkan barang yang telah hancur, menubruk tiang penyangga gedung besar ini. Satu tangan kanannya menggapai bibir kusen yang sama putihnya, kemudian mendorong badannya maju ke depan, mengintip.

Kacau balau.

Sosok pemuda di atas ranjang sudah berantakan keadannya. Selimutnya acak-acakan, sementara rambut raven dan bajunya kusut. Sorot tubuhnya seakan menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, dekat televisi. Dan Sakura sadari kalau bagian mata pasien itu diperban putih. Hancur. Benar-benar bukan seperti kamar lagi. Mata onyx kedua pemuda itu menangkap sosok asing yang tengah mengawasi. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka bersua lagi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si pemuda berkuncir menatap Sakura garang, seraya menggeser tempat berdirinya mendekati ranjang pasien.

Mata Sakura melebar. Kemudian ia tarik senyuman di bibir manisnya, lalu mendorong badannya, berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Saya Sakura."

"Apa urusanmu?" si pemuda berkuncir menatap Sakura garang.

"Tidak, hanya—hey!" belum Sakura menjelaskan, sosok pemuda di atas ranjang malah melempari Sakura dengan buah-buahan yang terletak di meja kecil, di samping kasurnya.

"Keluar kau!" pemuda itu melempari Sakura dengan buah jeruk, kemudian ia mengambil lagi buah-buahan yang lain, bermaksud melempari sosok pemuda berkuncir di sudut ruangan. "Kau juga bajingan! Keluar!"

Pemuda berkuncir itu menepis ringan buah apel yang terlempar ke arahnya. Kemudian ia merapihkan jas hitamnya, berjalan keluar dari sudut ruangan, dengan hentakan kaki yang entah menandakan apa. "Pikirkan sekali lagi, Sasuke."

Pemuda berkuncir itu melewati Sakura begitu saja, sebelum sedetik yang lalu ia menatap Sakura tajam, entah untuk apa. Sakura hanya diam. Matanya kembali teralih pada pemuda di atas ranjang yang kini diam, seakan menunggu sesuatu. Wajah pemuda bermata onyx ini tak jauh beda dengan pemuda berkuncir barusan. Sakura melangkahkan kaki masuk, dan sol sepatunya pun berdecit nyaring beradu dengan lantai porselen putih.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sakura diam. Untuk ukuran orang bermata tertutup, pendengaran pemuda yang diperkirakan berumur dua puluh tahun ini, cukuplah tajam. "Memeriksa keadanmu?" Sakura tersenyum, mengambil satu langkah kaki ke depan, menuju ranjang yang letaknya hanya dua meter di depannya. Sakura menilik kulit putih pucat pasien ini, menatap juga lekuk wajahnya, dan berakhir pada mata yang tertutup perban itu. Satu kata yang Sakura dapat, tampan.

Kemudian Sakura berdiri di samping ranjang pemuda berambut raven ini. "Ada apa?"

"Tinggalkan aku."

Sakura diam. Permintaan barusan, bukan sekedar permintaan egois dari seorang pasien egois. Bahkan lebih terdengar seperti, seseorang yang sudah putus asa. Sakura meraih tangan pemuda yang kini hanya duduk diam, seakan masih berusaha mendeteksi di mana Sakura berdiri. Sakura menarik tangan pemuda ini, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu kalau aku merasa kamu tidak patut untuk ditinggalkan, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit ke arah Sakura. Sepertinya pendengarannya berhasil menangkap keberadaan Sakura. Dahinya berkerut. "Darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Tidak wajarkah seorang Dokter mengetahui nama pasiennya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke—pasien keras kepala ini, dengan sorot mata ramah yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke. Entah mengapa, ia yakin Sasuke dapat merasakan sorot matanya itu.

Sasuke diam. Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Mencoba membangkitkan rasa kepercayaan dalam diri Sasuke, atas Sakura. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke terangkat, melepaskan genggaman hangat Sakura. Diam. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tak berkedip.

"Pergi sekarang juga, atau kau mau ku lempari dengan barang lagi?"

Diam. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa diam, kaget menghadapi sosok pemuda yang bahkan baru sehari dikenalnya. Beberapa kali pula Sakura dihardik oleh pemuda ini. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menarik lagi kesabarannya. "Lempari saja aku sampai kau puas.."

Pemuda itu terhenyak. Masih berusaha menyimak perkataan gadis itu dengan cermat.

"..Sampai aku boleh menemanimu."

Kini giliran si mulut pedas yang terdiam. Sepertinya ia agak aneh dengan Sakura yang tahan dengan sikapnya yang diluar batas itu. Sasuke buang muka, seakan enggan menatap Sakura. "Pergi kau."

Dihardik lagi. Sakura hanya bisa diam di tempatnya berdiri, dalam hatinya ia memang sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk bertemu sosok pasien seperti ini. "Sampai kau ijin—"

"Tidak akan pernah aku ijinkan. Pergi!" hardik Sasuke lagi, kini malah mendorong Sakura ke sembarang arah, membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Diperlakukan begitu, Sakura malah semakin tertantang. Gadis ini kembali mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke, menarik wajah pemuda 'rese' yang sudah mengetes jauh batas kesabarannya, menariknya agar mendekat, hingga dahi mereka beradu, hingga Sakura dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu di sekitar hidungnya.

Sasuke terkejut, bibirnya terkatup. Kini Sakura menatap perban putih Sasuke, seakan menatap dua bola mata yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Tangan pucatnya masih memegangi pipi tirus sang pasien. "Dengar, aku akan terus datang kemari, menemanimu, sampai kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau mau menerimaku di sekitarmu, Sasuke."

Hanya diam, Sasuke terlalu terkejut mendapati orang aneh seperti Sakura. Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya. "Dengar.."

Sakura diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Sasuke.

".. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab ya.."

Sakura diam. Tiba-tiba gadis ini mulai menyadari kalau degup jantungnya mulai terpacu lebih cepat di setiap detiknya. Di mana itu artinya aliran darahnya semakin cepat dan lancar, juga membuat jaringan pipinya memanas, menampakkan sedikitnya semburat kemerahan. Detak demi detak, seakan mengunci tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak.

".. Bila dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku pasti bisa lakukan apapun padamu dengan mata tertutup, Nona.."

Segera saja mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Cepat-cepat di dorongnya pemuda dengan wangi mint menempel pada tubuhnya itu, hingga kini pemuda itu hampir terjungkang kebelakang. "Ceh. Ternyata kau gampang sekali _dikerjain_.."

Cukup kapok. Gadis itu terengah-engah, terkejut. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kemudian ditatapnya benar-benar pemuda di hadapannya itu. Keningnya berkerut, menatap pemuda dengan rambut mirip burung gagak itu dengan pelototan supernya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Sakura menghampiri pemuda yang sedang meledeknya itu, kemudian mencubit lengan kekarnya. "Rasakan nih!"

Sasuke menoleh, merasa nyeri pada lengan kanannya, kemudian tangan kirinya berusaha meraih tangan kanan Sakura yang sedang mencubit itu. Perlahan, Sasuke merabanya. Mencoba menerka-nerka bentuk tangan gadis yang sempat membuatnya kaget ini. "Tidak sakit."

Sakura melotot, mulutnya menganga. "Hah? Tidak sakit?"

"Dokter Sakura?"

Terkesiap. Sakura baru ingat kalau tadi ia sedang bersama Sai, dan tiba-tiba kabur begitu saja. Sakura perlahan menoleh kebelakang, nyengir. "Ehehe, iya Dokter?"

Sosok pemuda di ambang pintu itu tengah tersenyum. kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana hitamnya, menyingkap jas putihnya. Rambut hitamnya diterpa sinar matahari, mengkilat. "Maaf bila mengganggu. Tapi, masih ada yang harus Dokter selesaikan dengan saya."

"Eh iya," Sakura nyengir, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam, bingung. Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke, berusaha membuat Sasuke menyimak ucapannya. "Aku masih ada perlu. Besok aku akan datang lagi, ya?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Kemudian keningnya terlihat berkerut. "Ceh! Memangnya siapa yang memintamu datang lagi? Menyebalkan."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tahu ada hal lain dibalik kalimat sarkastik Sasuke. "Dadah Sasuke.."

Kemudian Sakura membalik badannya, berjalan menuju Sai yang menunggunya dengan senyuman manis. Sakura beralih kesisi Sai, kembali berjalan berdampingan. Sakura masih tersenyum, sampai Sai membuka suara.

"Kamu tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

"Hn?" Sakura menoleh, kakinya masih berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Sai. "Uchiha Sasuke? Rasanya namanya familiar. Pasien tadi ya?"

Sai mengangguk. "Ya. Umurnya dua puluh satu tahun. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dasyat saat sedang melaksanakan balap mobil. Mata Uchiha-san terkena berbagai pecahan kaca mobil, sehingga matanya mengalami kebutaan total. Hanya cangkok mata yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Sakura menyimaknya baik-baik. "Oh dia pembalap terkenal itu ya.. Lalu bagaimana sikapnya?"

Kemudian Sai mulai bersua lagi. "Uchiha-san sangat menyusahkan kami. Dia menolak minum obat dan makan. Juga menolak berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Sepertinya dia sangat terpukul dengan kebutaannya. Karirnya pasti jatuh.."

Sakura diam. Sikap sombong Sasuke, sikapnya yang seenaknya, yang sarkastik itu, apa karena kebutaannya?

Sakura masih diam, sampai Sai berdiri di depannya, meraih kenop pintu bertuliskan Dr. Sarutobi. Sementara otaknya masih terpaku akan sesuatu. Sakura berpikir, berjanji dalam hatinya, ia harus membuat Sasuke tersenyum, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan seberkas cahaya sempat membuat mata Sakura sakit sesaat. Kini Sakura mendapati kalau pintu itu sudah terbuka, dan Sai berdiri di depannya, lengkap dengan senyum merekah yang senantiasa terlukis di wajah tampannya. Sesaat gadis ini merasa terhipnotis dengan sosok yang kini menaikkan alisnya.

"Sakura, aku sudah mengijinkanmu masuk." Sai masih tersenyum.

Buru-buru Sakura menunduk, entah menyembunyikan apa. Yang pasti, sekarang ia merasa kalau dirinya sudah dibuat terpesona oleh sosok seorang Sarutobi Sai. Sai mendengus sambil tersenyum, dengan cepat diraihnya lengan Sakura, menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Masih ada yang harus kau selesaikan sebelum kau menjadi Dokter di sini, Sakura."

Hanya mengangguk, diam. Perlahan Sakura menyadari kalau degup jantungnya memacu cepat, dan pipinya memanas. Ingin sekali rasanya ia cepat-cepat menyandang status sebagai Dokter di rumah sakit terkenal ini. Selain ada si tampan Sarutobi, ada juga seorang pasien _bandel_ yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan Sakura sadar, kedua pemuda bermata onyx itu sama-sama menarik perhatiannya.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

.

**(A/N) :**

**Sa-saya minta maaf ngga bisa ngupdate WTD.**

**minta maaf banget sumpah deh, ngeblank. maaf, saya akan usahakan untuk ngupdate secepetnya.**

**err, saya juga sedang hiatus. kemungkinan ngga bakal ngupdate dulu, mau nebeng publish aja. tapi saya bakal tetep tanggung jawab. akan tetep saya kelarin.  
**

**mungkin bakal lama juga bagi saya untuk cek fic-fic saya yang belum kelar, termasuk fic ini.**

**saya akan sangat berterimakasih apa bila ada yang bersedia memberi semacam feedback bagi saya. masukan, kritik, flame, saya terima.  
**

**dan err, yah, see you in next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Tsukimori.  
**


	2. Medical Two

Terima kasih atas review di Medical One :') maaf ya karena stuck, updatenya jadi kelamaan. Thankyou for keep supporting me :')

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, AU, Anonymus disabled. Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**Exception**

oleh Gymnadenia

* * *

.

Medical Two

.

* * *

.

Suara gemeretuk manis suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai porselen mengkilap yang sengaja dijaga setiap hari kebersihannya. Beberapa bunyi sol sepatu bernyanyi dalam koridor ini, beberapa di antaranya milik dua orang berpakaian seragam putih yang sama, berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan besar dengan puluhan kursi tunggu yang saling berderet rapih, membentuk barisan yang seakan menunggu untuk diduduki. Beberapa orang nampak lalu lalang di _lobby_ rumah sakit pagi ini. Ada yang terduduk di kursi tunggu, ada yang berlalu begitu saja menuju koridor, ada juga yang berdiam diri di dekat telepon umum, di mana tangannya menyangga gagang telepon berwarna biru dan mulutnya asik bercuap ria.

Tak jauh dari sana, dapat dilihat di depan sebuah meja setinggi dada manusia itu berdiri sosok gadis berjas putih, berambut merah muda, mengenakan rok sepan putih dipadu dengan kemeja bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna pink di balik jasnya. Gadis itu nampak memutar kedua bola matanya yang seindah batu _emerald_ itu, menatap jam yang terasa melambat tiap detiknya. Sementara tangannya sibuk memegangi setangkai bunga lily berwarna putih anggun yang dibungkus secarik kertas putih. Tingkahnya seperti orang yang akan ketinggalan kereta api bawah tanah yang biasa ia naiki setiap harinya.

"Ini datanya, Dokter Sakura…"

Sebuah map berwarna putih tersodor begitu saja ke arah gadis yang dipanggil Dokter Sakura ini. Seorang gadis lain dengan rambut pirang menawan yang disanggul kecil itu muncul dari balik meja besar terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Matanya yang seindah batu safir itu pun seakan tersenyum seperti bibirnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum, meraih sebuah map putih yang disodorkan kedua tangan Ino. Ia kemudian membuka map bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' pada sampul depannya itu, memeriksa kelengkapan data yang tadi dimintanya. Setelah merasa bahwa data yang terkumpul adalah cukup, Sakura segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan pada gadis berperawakan sedang di hadapannya. Kemudian kaki jenjangnya itu menuntunnya pergi menjauhi _lobby_ rumah sakit, membuat bunyi gemeretuk manis di ruangan yang tak kecil ini.

Telapak kaki berbalut sepatu _flat_ dengan aksen pita merah muda yang senada dengan warna dasarnya itu membuat bunyi gemeretuk pada koridor yang sedikit penghuninya ini. Sakura membuka map putih yang tadi di serahkan oleh Yamanaka Ino—seorang perawat yang tempo hari dibela olehnya di depan Tuan Jiraiya. Sementara bunga lily putih yang ia bawa sengaja ia sandarkan di dekat dadanya.

"Umurnya dua puluh lima tahun? Ah, rupanya ia lebih tua dariku…" Sakura bergumam sendiri, membaca data yang ada di tangannya. "Pernah mengalami patah tulang kaki dan tangan… dan yang terakhir kebutaan. Benar-benar parah…"

Kemudian Sakura menarik nafas, melirik sebuah pintu yang masih berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya. Pintu yang terlihat kokoh terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang amat kuat, berwarna cokelat mengkilat karena dipernis. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, menutup map putih berisi data pasiennya, dan menaruh tangkai bunga lily putih di atasnya.

Sakura bergegas menyentuh kenop pintu yang terbuat dari besi tempa itu, kemudian memutarnya, dan segera mendorongnya agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Siapa?"

Cukup tersentak, sang dokter nyaris mundur lagi secara refleks. Kemudian Sakura menarik nafas panjang, menghirup aroma steril yang berada di dalam ruangan _VVIP_ ini. Lalu ia melangkah lagi mendekati sosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring di ranjang yang berjarak dua meter darinya. "Ini aku, Sakura."

"Oh, _si polos_…" sahut pemuda berambut deep blue itu, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menyilangkan di atas dadanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata '_si polos_',_ huh_?" Sakura segera menaruh map putih tadi di atas meja nakas di sebelah Sasuke, lalu meraih setangkai bunga lily yang dibawa olehnya, lalu dirobeknya cepat kertas putih yang membalut bunga tersebut, dan segera ia lemparkan bungkusannya ke dalam tempat sampah tepat di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada." Si pasien mendengus, mencium aroma lain yang ia tangkap dengan hidungnya, selain aroma steril. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Bunga Lily," Sakura tersenyum, lalu menaruh bunga tersebut di atas vas kosong yang semula di isi oleh bunga plastik, lalu mengisi vas itu dengan air yang ia kucurkan dari teko kaca bening—yang setahu Sakura adalah air minum Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting," cela Sasuke, lalu pemuda itu mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, seakan mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Untuk mencerahkan kamarmu yang suram ini, Sasuke. Lagi pula bunga Lily itu membawa kebaikan tersendiri, membawa energi positif," ucap Sakura, selesai dengan apa yang ia lakukan, kini ia berdiri di dekat Sasuke, menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke, berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia ada.

"Omong kosong," cela Sasuke lagi, terlihat seakan menolak keberadaan Sakura lagi. Tubuhnya pun melakukan hal yang sama, menolak keberadaan Sakura dengan cara menepis tangan Sakura.

"Terserah kau deh," ujar Sakura, sedikit banyak ia kesal juga akan sikap Sasuke. Namun bibirnya tetap saja menarik semacam senyum simpul walaupun ia tahu kalau Sasuke masih menolak berkontak fisik dengannya—menolak digenggam tangannya. "Sasuke, kau bosan tidak?"

"Hn."

_(Ya.)_

"Kalau begitu keluar, '_yuk_, aku bantu kau naik ke atas kursi roda '_deh_…" pinta Sakura, masih menatap ke arah mata Sasuke yang masih terbalut perban. Merasa aneh pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh _deheman_ halus (dan anehnya lagi dia mengerti apa arti _deheman_ halus tersebut).

"Hn."

_(Tidak.)_

"Ayolah…" Sakura kini menarik-narik lengan piyama Sasuke yang berwarna biru muda, seragam pasien di Hi Hospital, merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda berambut _deep blue_ ini.

"Hn."

_(Tidak.)_

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" kali ini Sasuke mengubah nadanya, seakan berucap 'apa?'.

"Dalam kamusmu hanya ada satu kata, ya? Kasihan kau tidak tahu kata lainnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Sakura, menyindir Sasuke. Berniat memancing pemuda ini agar berbicara.

"Dasar bodoh," cela Sasuke, lagi. Setidaknya, ada kata lain yang terucap.

"Oh, kau hanya bisa mengumpat, begitu Sasuke?" Sakura memancing sasuke lagi.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke kali ini, membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Pelit bicara, memangnya bicara itu harus bayar ya?" Sakura memancing, lagi.

"Terserah kau 'lah, bodoh."

Sakura tertawa, benar-benar keras. Lucu baginya berbincang hal seperti ini dengan pasien bebal yang hampir semua perawat kewalahan mengurusnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat menyukai ketenangan, dan benci harus dicela oleh orang seperti itu. Tapi baginya ini malah kegiatan yang _asyik_. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura merasa kalau ketenangan bukan apa-apa dibanding acara mengobrolnya dengan Sasuke.

Hey, beda dari biasanya itu bukanlah hal buruk, bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sai Sarutobi, pemuda tampan bergelar dokter sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit itu berjalan menyusuri koridor putih dengan lantai porselen mengkilat yang dijadikan pijakan olehnya itu. Sai mengenakan kemeja hitam yang satu kancingnya sengaja tidak ia kancingkan di balik jubah putih dokternya. Nampak gagah, dingin, kuat, dan keras. Seperti besi.

Aroma steril seakan menjadi aroma favorit Sai kala ini. Langkah kakinya menyatu dengan lantai porselen itu, menciptakan irama manis dalam koridor yang tak berpenghuni ini. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam map biru bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'.

Sebenarnya Sai tidak sampai hati memata-matai riwayat hidup gadis bergelar Dokter spesialis mata yang baru saja kakeknya terima masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit milik keluarganya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam diri Sai membawa dirinya jadi begitu tertarik untuk mengorek lebih dalam sejarah gadis itu. Sai agak tersentil untuk jahil sedikit, mengorek-ngorek identitas gadis ini yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya sekilas Sai sudah pernah membaca data milik Sakura. Tapi Sai tidak puas, ia masih mencari hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu. Juga apa alasan kakeknya memasukkan dokter dengan pengalaman minim ini ke Rumah Sakit miliknya.

Lalu tanpa sadar Sai menangkap bayangan merah muda dari luar jendela—di halaman luas Hi Hospital. Langkah Sai terhenti seketika.

Gadis itu berjalan sambil mendorong sosok lain di kursi roda. Wajahnya ceria, rona merah muda di pipinya terlihat. Pemuda yang terduduk di kursi roda itu nampak tak terganggu dengan hal-hal yang—sepertinya, diucapkan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tak terlihat terganggu, malah terlihat menikmati ocehannya. Gadis itu bersenang-senang dengan tugasnya.

Baru kali ini, ia melihat ada orang yang dengan senang hati begitu menemani Uchiha Sasuke. Atau malah, sebenarnya baru kali ini ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke mau berinteraksi dengan orang luar—bahkan sampai diajak jalan-jalan begitu.

Seakan telah menemukan sesuatu, Sai tanpa sadar menarik senyum di bibir tipisnya.

_Kau bukan gadis sembarang, Sakura._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Inilah taman Hi Hospital, taman yang bentuknya seperti huruf T ini dipercantik setiap tahunnya dengan rangkaian bunga baru sebagai pembatas jalan. Contohnya tahun ini, rumput jepang yang menghiasi taman Hi Hospital kali ini ditemani bunga _gymnadenia_ cantik berwarna keunguan yang menjadi batas antara jalan setapak dengan rumput jepang. Tepat di bagian yang terhimpit oleh gedung yang berbentuk U, terdapat air mancur yang mengadopsi arsitektur minimalis di setiap garis bentuknya. Beberapa gadis kecil dan bocah laki-laki bermain di sekitarnya, menikmati suara riak air yang menyejukkan. Banyak orang lalu lalang melewati air mancur, ada juga yang berdiam diri duduk di kursi roda di temani seorang berpakaian serba putih yang mendorongnya, atau duduk-duduk di bangku taman yang hanya ada empat buah di sekitar air mancur.

Banyak pasien menghabiskan waktu pagi dan sorenya di tempat ini. Mungkin terlihat sebagai kegiatan ringan macam berjalan-jalan, duduk di bangku taman, juga berolahraga ringan, atau malah hanya numpang lewat ke gedung sebrang—sebab taman ini berada di belakang dari gedung yang berbentuk huruf H bila dilihat dari ketinggian. Tapi jauh dari semua itu, banyak sekali manfaat yang di dapat. Oksigen baru, vitamin D dari sinar matahari, juga kegiatan jalan-jalan menggerakan kaki, semua kegiatan dalam taman ini seakan me_refresh_ segala hal buruk yang sebelumnya telah terjadi.

Sinar matahari masih beramah tamah dengan permukaan bumi, masih dengan sinar yang menghangatkan, seakan memeluk siapa saja yang berdiri di atas permukaan bumi. Tak luput, sinar yang kaya akan vitamin D itu ikut menyiram tubuh seorang lelaki dengan perban menutupi bagian mata, yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda. Di sampingnya, berdiri sosok gadis berkemeja bunga-bunga, dirangkap oleh jas putih dengan _name tag_ tersemat di bagian dadanya. Ia mencoba meregangkan tangannya, menikmati paparan sinar matahari yang terasa menyehatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, vitamin D dari sinar matahari itu baik untuk tulangmu, biar tulangmu tidak gampang keropos…"

"Tulangku tidak keropos, cerewet," ucap si pemuda dengan garis wajah tegas itu nampak tetap dingin, seakan sinar matahari tak ada pengaruhnya bagi sikap dinginnya itu.

"Hey, kau sudah sekitar tiga hari berdiam diri di dalam ruangan, tanpa terkena sinar matahari. Besi yang lebih kokoh dari tulangmu saja bisa berkarat, bagaimana dengan tulangmu? Dibiarkan diam di tempat teduh seperti itu," tukas si empunya rambut merah muda, "jangan-jangan kulitmu malah jamuran lagi, Sasuke…"

"Berisik! Tulangku tidak keropos, kulitku tidak jamuran. Kau periksa saja, kau _bisa _melihatnya sendiri, 'kan!" seru si pemuda berambut kebiruan itu.

Sakura terhenyak, ada perasaan tak enak kala kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia terkekeh, meskipun dahinya berkerut tak nyaman. Ia yakin Sasuke tak akan menyadari nada getir dari suara kekehannya. "Iya aku lihat kok, Sasuke-kun si tukang marah-marah. Kita berjemur dulu di sini, ya, siapa tahu tubuhmu ingin '_kangen-kangenan'_ sama matahari setelah tiga hari tak bertemu."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia memilih diam dalam angkuhnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua pegangan pada kursi rodanya. Entah mengapa, sikap seperti itu terlihat seperti sikap pertahanan—bagi Sakura. _Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya ia bukan menolak berinteraksi, tapi hanya takut untuk berinteraksi_,—pikir gadis itu dalam senyuman simpul.

Sakura menatap lekuk wajah Sasuke dalam diam. Mengikuti helai rambutnya yang panjang hampir menutupi daun telinganya yang lecet sedikit, garis wajahnya yang keras dengan luka di sekitar hidung dan pipinya, struktur rahangnya yang kokoh, otot dilehernya yang seringkali terpacu adrenalin, dadanya yang bidang selalu menahan tekanan udara di dalam mobil yang melaju cepat, jemari tangannya yang kaku karena berjam-jam berkutat dengan stir mobil yang sama, pemuda ini sempurna, sempurna kerasnya. Sakura amat sangat menyayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, yang tak menyisakan sedikitpun bagian dari diri Sasuke untuk menikmati keindahan dalam dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan nafas saat memperhatikan Sasuke seperti itu. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah. Lalu kembalilah kebiasaan kikuknya. Tangan Sakura meraih beberapa helai rambutnya yang terjatuh di depan daun telinganya, lalu segera ia sematkan di belakang telinganya. Siapa pun yang sudah lama mengenal Sakura, sudah pasti bisa menebak mengapa Sakura bersikap demikian.

Sakura pernah sekali menonton _Tokyo Cup_, jauh sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut mata Sasuke. Ketika itu Sasuke menang telak, semua lawannya tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Lalu dengan bangga si pembalap naik ke podium, mengangkat piala pemberian Perdana Menteri Jepang, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sana. Dan di situlah, bola mata dengan warna hitam terlihat sangat indah. Sangat bersinar, seakan berbicara, "Lihat! Aku bisa!"

Dan semenjak saat itu, dari segala hal yang Sakura ingat tentang Uchiha Sasuke, adalah kedua bola matanya yang menawan—

"Hey idiot, aku kepanasan."

"Eh?" reflek Sakura bergumam, lalu kembali pada kesadarannya. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menoleh ke arahnya, seakan benar-benar melihat Sakura. "Baru sebentar saja sudah merasa kepanasan. Tuh lihat, ternyata kau memang butuh matahari, Sasuke."

"Terserah kau saja," tukas pemuda dengan perban menutupi daerah sekitar mata itu, lalu dengan sigap tangannya meraih sesuatu yang dikenalinya sebagai roda. Sasuke mendorong rodanya ke depan, mencoba mundur ke belakang. "Aku mau ke kamar. Aku lapar."

Terlalu terkejut, Sakura tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, ia malah menahan nafas. _Bukan 'kah Sai bilang dua hari belakangan ini Sasuke menolak makan dan minum obat?—_pikirnya.

Lalu dengan sigap segera saja gadis berambut merah muda itu meraih pegangan tangan di belakang kursi roda Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Pegangan yang erat. Kau mau kecepatan turbo untuk sampai ke kamar atau kecepatan biasa saja tapi cepat menurut orang sekitar?"

"Eh? Apa mak—HEY IDIOT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" seru Sasuke spontan menggenggam pegangan pada kursi rodanya, saat merasa angin menepuk keras pipinya yang masih menyimpan panas dari sinar matahari. Apalagi terdengar orang-orang sekitar teriak memanggil nama 'Tuhan', 'Uchiha-san', 'Dokter Haruno', juga 'astaga'. Meski ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Sakura tak menjawab, tak mengindahkan umpatan Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih menyalurkan kebahagiannya mendengar kata '_Aku lapar'_ dari Sasuke, dengan sekencang mungkin mendorong kursi roda itu. _Jangan mencontoh perbuatan dokter yang satu ini, ya?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gemeretuk manis dari langkah kaki gagah melintasi koridor menuju kafetaria itu seakan mengisi bagian kosong dari irama riuh rendah suara obrolan di karetaria itu. Kaki berbalut sepatu kulit hitam itu bergerak menuju pintu kafetaria. Sang pemuda bertitel Dokter spesialis anak itu berjalan dengan santainya. Raut wajah tegas yang terpadu dengan tulang rahang kuat itu merupakan perpaduan sempurna sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang terlahir sempurna ini.

Dan tak jauh di depannya, ada seorang bertitel dokter dengan jas yang sama putihnya dengan miliknya. Dokter spesialis bedah itu terlihat sangat serius, berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju kafetaria. Di tangannya nampak sebuah map biru terbuka. Ya, dia sedang membaca data yang baru ia dapatkan dari bagian informasi dan data. Sang dokter yang berambut hitam klimis itu pun tak menyadari bahwa pemuda di belakangnya sudah bersiap untuk mengejutkannya.

Dan segeralah kedua tangan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu menepuk kedua pundak si dokter bernama Sarutobi Sai dengan segera, seketika membuat Sai terlonjak lalu segera menoleh ke belakang. "—Ah, kau rupanya. Mengagetkan saja."

"Kau berharap siapa?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto—pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan bola mata safir ini, sembari melirik ke dalam map biru yang spontan ditutup Sai karena terkejut, "Haruno Sakura, si dokter baru itu?"

"Ah—" secara spontan Sai langsung menggenggam map biru di tangannya secara _casual_, menghindari tatapan atau bahkan pertanyaan '_nyeleneh'_ dari Naruto, "—iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—," cepat-cepat Sai menengok, agaknya Sai menahan nafas ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menggantungkan kalimatnya, apalagi Naruto adalah tipe orang main '_tembak_', "—kau terlihat begitu antusias akan dirinya."

"Kau ini, aku biasa saja kok," bantah Sai, terkekeh pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau kau biasa saja—," Naruto kembali menarik nafas, jemarinya menunjuk map biru di tangan kanan Sai, "—map itu tidak akan ada di tanganmu hari ini."

"Kau bercanda," Sai tertawa kini, lalu mulai berjalan di ikuti Naruto. "Kau pikir aku dengan si dokter mata baru itu akan memiliki kisah '_lovely dovey'_ seperti pada jaman kita masih di sekolah menengah? Lucu sekali…"

"Tuh kau sendiri yang bilang kalau nanti akan ada kisah '_lovely dovey_' antaramu dengan Dokter Haruno, aku bahkan tidak bilang apapun yang mirip-mirip dengan kalimat itu…" Naruto tergelak, baginya Sai adalah orang yang paling gampang ditebak.

Seketika Sai merasa jadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Kemudian ia mendorong pintu masuk kafetaria yang sudah berada di depannya. "Terserah kau saja, '_lah_."

"_Che_, jadi cuma begini saja nih, Sai?" Naruto tertawa di belakang Sai, sambil terus mengekor Sai. "Lucu sekali, baru kali ini aku menemukan kau kikuk menghadapi suatu masalah. Apalagi ini masalah perempuan… Ada-ada saja."

"Cerewet kau, Naruto." Sai segera mungkin duduk di set meja paling dekat dengannya, lalu meletakkan map biru itu di atasnya. Dan Naruto mengikutinya dengan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Habisnya baru kali ini aku lihat mukamu yang mati kutu seperti tadi, Sai…" Naruto masih belum puas tertawa. Lalu melihat Sai yang semakin menekuk wajahnya, Naruto meredam tawanya perlahan, hingga akhirnya reda. "Oke, oke, jadi bagaimana menurutmu si Haruno itu?"

"Apa ya?" Sai memutar bola matanya. Mencoba mencari-cari kelebihan gadis berbola mata hijau itu. Dan menurut Sai, gadis itu banyak memiliki kelebihan. Lalu ia memilih satu kelebihan Sakura yang ia pikir tidaklah dimiliki rata-rata gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. "Karakternya itu unik."

"Unik?" Naruto kemudian membolak-balik menu di hadapannya, lalu kembali menatap Sai. "Seperti apa?"

"Yah, bisa di bilang. Frekuensi orang seperti dia ada di dunia itu, satu banding sejuta," ujar Sai. Melihat Naruto akan segera menertawainya lagi, buru-buru Sai menambahkan, "Kau akan mengerti kalau sudah mengenalnya."

"Oke…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Lalu tangannya berisyarat memanggil pelayan yang ada di sana. Mata kecoklatan Naruto itu kini melirik cepat jauh di belakang Sai. "Eh, itu bukannya si Haruno?"

Buru-buru Sai menoleh ke belakangnya, gelagapan dan tiba-tiba menjadi _sangat-bukan-Sai_. Tidak ada Sakura, bahkan tidak ada siapa pun di belakang Sai. Naruto tertawa, benar-benar puas mengerjai Sai. "Kau polos sekali, asik ya mengerjai kau sekarang…"

"Berisik," ujar Sai ketus, sesaat setelah ia kembali pada posisi semula.

Namun, yang datang ke arah mereka bukanlah peyalan berbaju maid hitam yang biasa Sai dan Naruto lihat di kafetaria. Melainkan sosok gadis dengan jas putih yang sama dengan mereka. "Sai!"

Sai terlalu terkejut hingga tak dapat berlaku normal ketika melihat sosok gadis yang baru saja mereka bicarakan, hadir dengan tiba-tiba di depannya. Naruto _pun_ sama terkejutnya, namun cepat ia selamatkan kawannya yang sudah kepalang kikuknya itu dengan menarik map biru yang tadi di biarkan teronggok di atas meja begitu saja oleh Sai. "Eh, hai, kau dokter baru itu ya? Aku Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sakura yang nampak seperti tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, kemudian beralih pada Naruto dan tersenyum padanya. Lalu dengan segera menyodorkan tangan ke arahnya. "Oh, iya, emmm, kau dokter anak itu, ya?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bingung. Terlihat ragu-ragu menjabat tangan Sakura, padahal jauh di balik punggung Naruto, ia tengah menukar posisi map biru itu ke tangan kirinya. _Ngomong-ngomong gadis ini tahu dari mana? Bukankah _name tag_ semua dokter di sini tidak mencantumkan 'spesialis' ya?_—pikir Naruto sekejap.

"Ah, jangan takut, aku bukan _cenayang_ 'kok. Dokter lain, suster, juga pekerja di sini suka membicarakan dokter anak… katanya bernama Dokter Uzumaki," Sakura tersenyum, masih dengan tangan yang tersodor.

"Ah, ya, aku hanya terkejut saja kau sudah—," Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura segera, namun kemudian Naruto bahkan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, "—akrab dengan penghuni HH…"

_Mengakrabkan diri dengan orang-orang yang yang bekerja di rumah sakit dalam waktu satu hari? Amazing_,—pikir Naruto.

Sai ikut berdiri, setelah akhirnya _sadar_. "Ah, Sakura, kau darimana saja?"

"Sejak tadi pagi?" Sakura menggerakan kepalanya sedikit. Bola matanya berputar, keningnya menggerinyit. "Sejak pagi aku hanya mengurus Uchiha-san."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto menggerinyitkan dahinya. "Si pasien yang susah diatur itu? Memangnya kau tidak dilempar barang atau diusir olehnya?"

"Pertama bertemu sih begitu, tadi juga masih sempat di usir, tapi aku masih bersikukuh ada di sana…" Sakura terkekeh akan sikapnya sendiri. "Dan akhirnya dia tidak lagi mengusirku. Mungkin ia lelah mengusir tapi akunya tetap ada di sana…"

"Oh…" Naruto agak terkejut dengan curhat kecil si dokter muda. "Eh, silakan duduk."

Lalu ketiganya pun duduk di meja yang sama, saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sai mendehem, menumpukan sikunya pada meja, sementara kedua jari tangannya saling bertautan, memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka bertiga, membiarkan Naruto _mengerti_ apa yang tadi ia maksud dengan 'unik'. "Jadi bagaimana tadi harimu dengan Uchiha-san?"

"Hari ini ia sudah mau di ajak ke taman—," Sai tersenyum, tangannya terangkat ke atas menutupi bagian bibirnya, melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, Naruto balik menatap dengan wajah yang seakan berkata 'wow', "—lalu dia tadi mau makan dan minum obat tanpa dipaksa lagi."

Sai melotot mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, map biru di tangan kirinya bertuliskan Haruno Sakura itu nyaris jatuh barusan. "Tanpa dipaksa?"

"Iya, tanpa dipaksa…" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis, senang akan hasil kerjanya. "Ternyata Uchiha-san itu mudah diurus ya, tidak seperti apa kata dokter dan suster lainnya…"

Kali ini Sai dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Dua-duanya bingung harus berkomentar apa. Apa mungkin gadis di hadapan mereka ini memang benar-benar unik seperti apa kata Sai? Atau, hanya mereka saja yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu gadis seperti Sakura?

Sai rasa, sepertinya perasaan Sai tidak jatuh ke orang yang salah. Atau malah Sakura adalah orang benar-benar _salah_?

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

Gymnadenia.


End file.
